


STUCK WITH ME

by veIvethearts



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veIvethearts/pseuds/veIvethearts
Summary: "HORTENSIA MORETTI WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH BABE HEFFRON... OR MAYBE SHE DOES?"
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Original Female Character(s)





	1. HOW I MET YOUR FATHER

Hortensia stared at her children in confusion. "You want to know what now?"

"We want to know how you met Dad."

Hortensia knew the question was going to come up sooner or later—secretly hoping that it would be later. They weren't like the other couples on their white picket fence block who had met before and after the war. Hortensia and her husband had met _during_ the war; she had never used makeup and wore fatigues that were the smallest size but still fitted loosely on her petite frame. ( _And she was a total spoiled bitch, too._ )

Memories of Jules and Easy Company flashed before her eyes as she motioned for her children to sit down.

"Your father was always chasing after me, and most of the time it wasn't the most appropriate time to be asking me out." She smoothed back the messy hair of her youngest and smiled. "How I met your father has to be one of the craziest, wildest story you'll ever hear."


	2. WOMEN IN UNIFORM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe gossips to Bill Guarnere about Hortensia, absolutely forgetting the Juliette is also a "woman in uniform".

Once upon a time, Hortensia ( _"Please call me Sia!"_ ) painted her nails a bright red every two days. She would sit down on her vanity and paint the red lacquer onto her dainty hands. Sia always took her time with this task, the ingrained voice of her mother telling her that well-groomed hands were a key to finding a husband.

But being in the Army, specifically the Airborne, has removed such luxuries. ( _And there it is!_ Before finishing her training for the Airborne, Sia would have never considered painting her nails a _luxury_ but look at her now.)

Sia and her friend, Juliette (who she had nicknamed, Jules, because _everyone needs to have a nickname!_ ), had arrived at Aldbourne, a small English village, a couple of days before the original members, as Jules liked to call them, of Easy Company came back from fighting the Krauts in Europe. The invasion of Normandy made headlines and Sia had never been more eager to jump out of airplanes and into enemy territory to kill some Germans with her M-1... _or even her bare hands and a knife._

Sia and Jules had conveniently been placed in the same household for their stay in Aldbourne. Mr. and Mrs. Browne were the complete opposite of Sia's parents: warm, welcoming, and not emotionally absent. Mrs. Browne was always making home-cooked meals for God's sake! _Her mother never did that—the maid did!_

"Jules?" Sia whispered, turning around in her bed and looked across to the dark bedroom. She heard Jules shift in her bed and hum back to her. "You said some days ago that the original Easy members went through like a year of training? Is that true?"

The other woman stayed quiet for a second. "Yeah, that's true."

If that was true, then all the other things they heard about a C.O. that had been transferred for being incompetent in the field were true as well. Compared to their handful of weeks trying to perfect their shooting, they had a full year to prepare for war.

"They're going to hate us," Sia finally said.

"Not that you care. You're a bitch."

Sia smirked and bit down on her lip. "But you care."

"Probably, probably not," Jules replied. A yawn escaped her lips and Jules cuddled herself deeper into her bed. "Go to sleep, Sia, they're arriving tomorrow. We must get our beauty sleep when we can."

✧˖*°࿐

Sia and Jules were headed down to the bar ( _or pub!_ ) when Sia heard _his_ voice. Edward Heffron, who insisted that everyone call him Babe, had seemingly made it his life mission to become her friend. Sia was just fine with only Jules as a friend because she didn't care for her wealth or the fact that she had the nicest house on the block back in New York. _Who knows what Edward Heffron wanted out of her?_

"Oh hey! Sia, hold up!" Sia felt an annoyance trickle down her body and she picked up her pace in hopes that he would leave her alone. But did he? _No._

"Sia, slow down!" Heffron yelled, still chasing down the pair.

Sia turned around abruptly and she feels a small amount of satisfaction when Heffron flinches at her movement. "Only friends call me Sia, Heffron, and from what I'm aware, you're _not_ my friend."

The little gleam in his eyes dimmed down and his large smile fell. But that didn't even last a second before his face went back to the same expression of glittering eyes and a large smile. "You'll be my friend soon enough, Moretti— _hey!_ "

Sia had walked away from him, leaving Heffron stammering. A glance to her right confirmed that Jules was still with her. She had a grin on her face when she spoke, "He likes you." Jules looked back and saw Heffron was still with his buddies. "Like, really, really, really likes you."

"No, he does not." Sia opened the pub door and led Jules in. "And even if he does, I'm not here to be entertaining men or be a lover."

Sia's mind wandered off to the Presidential Citation that was now on her uniform. Although she hadn't been there at the Normandy landings, Sia felt like she had chosen the right path when she signed up for the Airborne. It proved that _perhaps_ she could live without wearing Evening in Paris or Chanel No. 5 daily.

"Okay," Jules hummed. "Then why are you here then? I don't think you have ever mentioned it."

Sia lazily trailed Jules' face with her eyes. As they sat down on a small table, Sia took out her trusty box of Lucky Strikes and lit a cigarette with her Zippo. She slowly blew out some smoke and answered, "I _love_ my country."

Jules narrowed her eyes and harrumphed. "You've never been _patriotic_ , Sia. I'd say you're only here for the glory of war and the prestige of medals and high ranks."

Sia paused her smoking and leaned her face close to Jules. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't think we'll ever find out."

Leaning back in the chair, Jules huffed through her nose and her lips went up in an amused smile. "You're a weird one, Sia."

"Thank you, darling." Sia winked at Jules. Sia stretched out her legs and watched as Jules left to get them some drinks. All the men around her were smoking the fumes swirled around the pub, and Sia was reminded of the extravagant parties that served the finest champagne. Parties that Sia missed like no other.

"When I heard there was a woman running around in a uniform, I didn't believe them." Sia removed her eyes from Jules' form that was coming back to the man that had said that. He was all strong-jawed and had a similar accent to Heffron's, who was conveniently standing behind the man. "But here we are."

"Women," she corrected. Sia blew out some smoke and narrowed her eyes. She grabbed the pint of beer that was offered to her by Jules. "Heffron, if you're going to be gossiping about me then at least give the effort of including Juliette, she's also wearing a uniform."

"Heffron, what did you do to Hortensia? I can just feel her murderous intentions coming out in waves." The redhead went white and his mouth went slack but the strong-jawed one was the one who talked.

"Bill Guarnere," he introduced himself. He offered his hand for a handshake and the girls both shook it in turns.

"Juliette Chadwick and this is Hortensia Moretti." Jules smiled at Bill.

Sia cleared her throat awkwardly. "Right, I think we're going to take our leave."

"Oh—?" At Sia's pointed look, Jules gave a nod to the men. "Right, yeah, we have to go."

Sia left without a word, she could hear Jules giving the men apologies and then her feet were pounding against the ground as she ran to catch up to Sia. "You should be nicer," Jules said, now walking alongside Sia.

An unladylike snort came out of Sia. "Yeah, no, we're here to fight not to become buddies with others."

A long, suffering came out of Jules' mouth. If anyone were to become friends with Hortensia Moretti, they had to have tough skin and that was becoming more apparent every day that Juliette was friends with Hortensia.


End file.
